Consequences
by Countess of Belgravia
Summary: What would have happened if Ciel had killed Alois? Would he regret it? Would Sebastian intervene? Slash.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own. Problem? Take it out on my non-existent lawyers. =) Enjoy.

Ciel Phantomhive treaded gracefully through the blood soaked floor of the Trancy Estate Library; stepping over Alois Trancy's corpse, he called out stoically,

"Sebastian, come."

"Yes, my lord." - was the butler's simple response.

Master and servant mounted the horse drawn carriage and left the mansion, unremorseful of the young body that laid on the library floor, his blond hair soaked with blood and his once vibrant blue eyes staring vacantly ahead.

The ride to the Phantomhive Estate passed in relative silence, only broken by the horses' gallops. Ciel stepped out of the carriage in all the stately grace and power his name demanded. Sebastian, who had bent slightly at the waist in deference, straightened up and trailed soundlessly behind the Earl as they entered the mansion.

"Would you like me to draw you a bath, master?" - the butler inquired as they reached the Earl's bedchambers.

Ciel nodded curtly, his beautiful young face devoid of emotion. Sebastian's lips twitched, as if to smile, but he simply pivoted, entered the adjoining room, and proceeded to prepare the bath. When he stepped out, he saw Ciel sitting, staring pensively out the window, and his lips curled up into a smirk.

"Your bath is ready, my lord."

"Very well."

Ciel stood and walked towards his servant, together they entered the bath chamger. There, Sebastian began to divest the young lord of his clothing. Once Ciel was fully undressed, he stepped into the tup and sank down, sighing almost inaudibly as the hot water gradually relaxed his tense muscles.

Sebastian knelt down, the sleeves of his crisp white shirt folded up to his elbows. He began to wash the boy's body, softly massaging the remaining stiffness away. Once done, the young Earl stood, water dripping from his nude from; the red eyed man wrapped a fluffy towel around him and proceeded to dry him gently.

When he was finished dressing, Ciel sat in from of the window he'd previously occupied, the same pensive expression settled upon his youthful visage. The demon stood, staring intently at him. After a while, the boy snapped.

"What?"

"Do you regret it?" - asked Sebastian, something dangerous, unclassified, lurking behind his eyes as his gaze locked with Ciel's.

The younger of the two scoffed disdainfully and looked away.

"Don't be stupid." - he replied simply as his face closed off, becoming unreadable to all but the black haired demon.

Sebastian smirked, his face so close to the other's Ciel could feel his breath fan across his face, and he shivered involuntarily.

"Are you sure, master?" - he practically purred, his eyes alight with something Ciel was unable to identify, the latter's cheeks tinted pink against his will, the smirk never leaving Sebastian's lips.

Ciel's breaths were coming in short pants, affected by Sebastian's sinful proximity. He noticed things he'd never taken the time to admire before, like how his red eyes complimented his fair skin and ebony hair or how tantalizing his scent was.

The Earl'seyes fluttered closed as he felt soft lips brush lightly over his. As the older man began to pull away, Ciel, unthinkingly, tangled his hands in the silky dark locks and brought their mouths together for a passionate kiss. Without hesitation, Sebastian kissed him back; his lips nibbled on the younger man's luscious bottom lip before running his tongue over it, silently begging for entrance. Ciel parted his lips, instinctively knowing what Sebastian asked of him, their tongues met and dueled for dominance, the demon quickly taking over. Ciel was all to happy to surrender to the clearly more experienced man, his senses were overwhelmed with the taste and feel of his demon, a moan rose unbidden.

The young lord pulled away, his normally pale cheeks rivaled blooming roses. They stared at each other, Ciel's blush strengthening as the demon's clear lust and arousal was mirrored by his own body. Sebastian took the boy's hand led him to the bed, where he arranged him into a comfortable position. The demon's arousal increased as he stared at the deliciously tempting picture his master painted in wrinkled night clothes and red, shiny lips. The older man leaned down and captured the boy's lips with his own, his hands wandering freely over the body he'd seen many times before, but never in this situation.

~~~ Next Morning ~~~

The young boy groggily opened his eyes and streched, feeling sore, though he couldn't remember why. He was startled as he felt a body behind him, the events of the night before rushing to his mind. Even as he blushed, his lips twisted in a smile; turning around, he laid his head in his Sebastian's pale chest, cuddling close, and closing his eyes in bliss.

**A/N: **So, the ending may seem rushed, probably because it was, I never thought of how I would end this story, so, my apologies if it displeases you. Reviews would be appreciated. Ta-da!


End file.
